


~Blissful blizzards~

by Cherrycake_gingerstarrs



Series: ~Glory days~ [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I swear the writing gets better as it goes on, Three is closeted and Eight doesn’t know shit about herself other than, actually three is more in denial than closeted, also check my tumblr @tiredgayartistwriterbitch, every chapter’s gonna start with a poem, gorl pretty, i really enjoy comments btw!!, my writing style is a amalgamation and my grammar is basic so :/, that’s gonna change quick, this takes place the winter after OE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrycake_gingerstarrs/pseuds/Cherrycake_gingerstarrs
Summary: Eight and Three are finally out of the metro after the world almost ended, and they both got a break until March. Terrific. With nothing else to do, Three and Eight took to hanging out with each other and trying to get close, but, maybe that worked a little too well....





	1. the cold

**Author's Note:**

> when you walkin.  
sorry that this one is so short! I promise they’ll get longer and more detailed as school decides to stop beating me upside the head.

**Chapter 1:The cold**

Winter.

It’s the coldest, 

most miserable time of the year.

Yet, it could also be the prettiest 

most romantic time of the year. 

Depending on who you are. 

Maybe you just need

A different outlook.

A little more optimism

never hurt anybody.

~

The snow shined on the sidewalks of Inkopolis, the reflection of the sunlight bouncing off of the pure white ice. A octoling girl walked along the concrete walkway. Warmth. It was something she barely knew of, other than the fact that the inkling girl she had lived since her escape said it was ‘very important’. So, she decided to not argue, and just wore a jacket. 

The streets and Square were never too busy in the winter. As most thought winter was miserable. So far, the octoling thought it was gorgeous. Maybe even better than summer. The cold was so much better than the heat. 

She rubbed her gloved hands together. Shoving them into the jacket pockets, she continued on her walk. The smell of perfume filled her nose. Yet, she didn’t remember ever putting any on-

Oh, of course. The jacket. It smelled of her roommates perfume. A sweet, peachy-vanilla scent. The octoling girl loved that scent, yet her roommate said she could care less for it. She could never understand why she continued to that. Just, pretend not to care? Was there a point to it? Probably not. Even if there was she would never tell her.

The inkling girl was stubborn in ways that confused her to no end. It just seemed so pathetic. It wasn’t that hard to be honest! But, inklings themselves are needlessly complicated. Maybe she’ll never understand. Maybe somethings are just not meant to be understood. Maybe she should stop asking all these questions.

~

She stared up at the sunset and decided to rush home before it got colder. Colorful lights lined the houses and shops she passed, blinking in a synchronized rhythm. Warm light from the shop windows melted out onto the streets. It really was gorgeous. 

~

The ‘apartment’ building stood in front of her, even though it seemed more like a house to her. There were even two floors. She took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, turning the doorknob and opening the door. 

The warm air inside brushed against her face, the door clicked shut behind her. She took a deep breath. “Hey? Is anybody home?” She called out, taking off her scarf and coat, placing them on the coat rack.

“Heya Eight! How was the walk?” The long haired inkling girl called out from the kitchen. A teal scar covered her left eye, discoloring the purple irises to a splotchy teal, it even stained the skin around it. It looked pretty cool to be completely honest, and she didn’t seem to be bothered by it. So Eight wasn’t either.

“Oh! Hey Three! It was great!” Eight smiled,blowing out a couple candles.

“You wore the jacket, right?” Three asked, putting the dishes she just washed into the dishwasher.

“Yes, I did! It was really cozy!” Eight shouted from the top of the stairs, and went to her room, lightly shutting the door. 

~

She threw herself onto the bed, noticing something new on her nightstand. A bouquet of flowers. She got up and checked the bouquet for a name or anything to tell who gave it to her. There was nothing. It was just, there.

Then, she noticed the tag, holding the flowers in a bundle.

_ To:Eight _

_ From:Three _

_ I knew you really liked flowers, and I thought these one’s were really pretty, so I decided to get them for you! _

There was no signature at the end. 

Eight couldn’t help but grin. This was so, unusual for Three. She never gave gifts to anyone. So Eight felt special. Extremely special.

She turned off the lights and buried her hands under the pillow, basically hugging it. She glanced at the flowers one more time before closing her eyes.

Even in her sleep, one continuous question bugged Eight to no end.

Why did Three give her the flowers?

Did she just think they were pretty, or was there a deeper meaning? 

And if there was a deeper meaning, what the heck would it mean?

Maybe it’ll all be less confusing in the morning.

(Spoiler alert: it isn’t)


	2. maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight wakes up and it turns out today is even more confusing than yesterday.  
Fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if y’all want I’ll post a unfinished draft of chapter one lmao-  
I actually despise the old plot, but it’s fine I guess.  
At least now I’m actually having fun writing it!  
Love y’all!!!  
~Cherrycake!

**Chapter two:maybe.**

there was never a time.

where you didn’t feel emotions.

girl, your all over the place. 

but I love you for it.

constantly thinking,

maybe

just maybe

we’re something more 

than just plain old 

friends.

but don’t listen to me.

it’s just a

maybe.

just a maybe.

~

The colors of the world flooded into Eight’s eyes as she awoke, the early morning sunrise bleeding through the thin white curtains that bordered the windows. The time on the clock read 6:45am, and the dimly lit sky seemed to agree.

She lightly moved the covers off of her body, rearranging them neatly after standing up, kicking some clothes to the side. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. The whole house was silent. The birds chirped and sang outside. It was pretty damn peaceful.

She tiptoed down the stairs, only to find Three was already awake, sitting on the couch staring at her laptop. “Are you still working on that project?” Eight laughed a bit, smiling lazily. 

“Maybe” was all Three said. ‘Maybe’ was always a simple, uncertain answer. A default if you didn’t know what to say. But that’s all Three ever seemed to answer with. 

“Is that the only thing you’re gonna say?” Eight’s smile faded a bit. She walked over and sat next to her, sighing. She stared at the ground, spacing out into her own thoughts. 

“No. I can say other words. I’m saying them right now!” Three laughed, shoving Eight playfully. But, Eight didn’t react. “Eight ...are you ok?” She asked, her smile disappearing from her face. Both of them were usually so playful. There was clearly some unspoken tension that neither of them even knew about. 

“I’m- it’s fine.” Eight snapped out of her space out, looking up at Three and then looking away. “I’m- gonna go on a walk. I need to clear my head.” She stood up and walked to the door,opening it and feeling the cold air flow onto her face.

“Wait- Eight what’s going o-“ before Three could finish the sentence, Eight added “Thanks for the flowers, I really love them” Smiling a bit, and closing the door.

The flowers?

Oh. The flowers.

Three blushed,remembering what went through her head when she got the flowers. And Eight loved them!

Maybe that means...-

No. That’s thinking into it way too much.

It’s just a maybe after all.

Just a maybe.

~

Eight crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to warm up. _ Yeah, maybe it was a bad idea to rush out without grabbing a jacket. But, wouldn’t it be awkward to ask to borrow a jacket from your pretty roommate you just argued with? Wait, pretty? Ok, this is confusing.  _

She continued to walk down the street, the early morning sun reflecting off the pale white snow. How long would she be out here though? Maybe long enough to gather her thoughts.

“ _ Yeah, I’ll walk back when I get myself together” _

She muttered to herself. The world was filled with the occasional being, but for the most part everyone was inside. 

Eight walked to the park and curled up in the inside-ish area,struggling to collect her thoughts. She saw a fake bush covered in red roses, and remembered when she saw the roses outside their apartment, and she gave a bunch to Three. Of course, it was just a friend thing. 

There was never any unknown, deep meanings.

Just a friend thing.

Oh.

_ Oh- _

_ Oh my gosh- _

Everything clicked. Absolutely everything from the past months made complete and total sense. 

_ Oh no.  _

_ I think I like her- _

_ No, that’s impossible- I don’t have a crush on her! I barely know what crushes are! There’s got to be a better explanation!! Like,like…..sickness! I might just, get sick around her and only her. Never anywhere else.  _

Eight shivered, and stood up, speed walking back home. She didn’t want to actually get sick after all. The blush covering her face was heating up her cheeks, and confusing her even more,causing her to blush more, and it all just repeats.

_ Yeah no, the sick thing is a bullshit theory. There’s just gotta be a better reason- _

_ But is there?? Maybe I really do like her- and maybe she likes me back- and maybe she’ll kiss me- _

_ Wait. What the fuck am I saying?  _

_ Of course none of that will happen. _

_ I’m not that lucky. _

She continued to walk, heading back towards the apartment. Sighing and watching her breath, she opened the door.

~

Three was pacing, looking, pr _ etty…. _

_ pretty...worried! Yeah, pretty worried. _

“Why’d you run off like that?!?” Three ran over to her, worriedly wrapping her up into a hug. “Especially without a jacket!!! That was a horrible idea!!! You’ll probably get sick now-“ 

Eight froze in place when she was hugged. Her face filled with even more blush. “I’m- I’ll be completely fine-“ She stuttered.

“Ok ...ok-“ Three let go, quickly grabbing a blanket from the couch. “Go upstairs and get warm,ok?” 

“Got it” Eight went back upstairs to her room, shutting the door behind her. She turned off the fan and laid down on the bed, curling up in the two blankets. The second blanket still had the slight scent of Three’s perfume. And the flowers were still on the nightstand. 

She curled up even more into the blankets, buried her arms under the pillow, holding and stared at the flowers, slowly beginning to space out into her own thoughts. 

_ Three really does care a lot about me-  _

_ And I care a lot about her- _

_ I really wish she was next to me right now- _

_ Wait- _

_ Maybe… _

_ Just maybe- _

_ That whole crush thing isn’t that impossible. _

_ …. _

_ Oh who am I kidding _

_ I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love. _


	3. Chapter 3~honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With realizations flying left and right, welcome to the finale of Blissful Blizzards, AKA Glory days part 1! I can't say much else about this chapter, but enjoy!

**Chapter 3-honesty **

you and me.

just,

be honest.

what do you think of us?

Baby, cut the bullshit

You’re a terrible liar 

when it comes to love.

sputtering out your words 

you tried to stay quiet 

but i heard 

_ i love you _

so i guess we

agree

_ i love you too- _

~

Three quietly sighed to herself, flopping down onto the couch, feeling her eyelids begin to grow heavy. But this was no time to sleep. Why the hell did Eight run off like that in this weather?!? She could’ve died!! She isn’t that dumb…

is she??? Nah...unless???

She huffed, looking around and opening her laptop. The world spun peacefully, the peaceful snow still falling, making layers upon layers on the ground. The sky was light, yet it felt like nighttime. With the silver light shining through the pale white curtains, it looked more like 2 am rather than 2 pm. Taking a deep breath, she opened the notes. She’s had this thing for years, 

maybe her notes have some advice. Or at least some answers.

Scrolling through the mass amounts of shopping lists, Three tried to find something, anything that could help her out. The screen was on the lowest brightness so it wouldn’t scorch her eyes, and the notepad was just a simple screen with text. She just idly scrolled through, hoping to find anything that could help.

Until she found it.

_ September 24th,[Year undefined]. _

_ I have no idea what’s happening. I told Daf about the whole dreaming about kissing you know who thing. But, she told me that it wasn’t normal. What could it be then? Am i just flustered? Maybe i have a crush on her. _

_ Nah, that’s impossible. I'm straight! _

_ …. _

_ Right? _

Three slammed her laptop shut, her breathing growing faster. Every single memory came back to her. Mind cluttered with useless distractions, she tried to collect her thoughts. She stood up, beginning to pace back and forth, staring at the ground. 

_I’m straight! Like, I’ve never had a crush on a guy. But i’m straight! So that can’t be the reason._

She sighed, not even convincing herself. At all. Her mind sounded like a broken record, spinning over and over on the same part.

_ I’m straight, _

_ I’m straight, _

_ I’m straight- _

_ ….. _

She tossed herself onto the couch and sighed. Grabbing her phone, she pulled up Four’s contact, typing out a text message. Her finger hovered over the send button. 

And then she sent it.

_ I think i’m gay. _

A wave of relief washed over her. It felt like the missing puzzle piece was clicked back into place. The world seemed a little brighter, and a small bit of sun shined through the paper-thin white curtains that lined the windows. It just felt brighter, more relaxed. Way better than the former tense confusion.

The ‘_ …’ _ of a response being typed was on the screen, and she tensed, hoping and praying that Four wouldn’t respond horribly to this _ brand new _news. The ‘ping!’ of a text being sent was heard. Three quickly read it.

_ ‘pFFT- damn you didn’t realize this sooner?’ _Four’s response was...relatively positive? What? 

_ ‘Wdym???’ _Three typed out the reply, utterly confused.

_ ‘bruh you were the literal last person to realize this’ _

_ ‘I was?’ _

_ ‘yeah like,,,everybody knew this. you didn’t exactly try to keep it lowkey’ _

_ ‘Wha- you know what? Mk Daf…’ _

Three exited out of the conversation and placed her phone down on the table. 

Before picking it right back up to call Eight.

~

Eight was startled back into reality by her phone ringing. She snatched her phone up from her nightstand. Three was calling her. She huffed and answered. 

“I’m right upstairs- You didn’t need to call me.” She chuckled, holding the phone up to her ear.

“I know, but I didn't wanna walk upstairs” Three laughed a bit. “So, I was wondering if you like, wanted to go on a walk with me? I know you just went on a walk but like, uh-“ She stuttered.

“Yeah sure, it’d be great to spend a bit more time with you outside instead of cooped up inside! Seeya at the front door!” Eight smiled and hung up, not thinking anything else of it. Her eyes drifted to the flowers once more, the thoughts finally collecting in her mind. 

_ Oh my gosh- _

_ Was she asking me on a date? _

She stared at the window, her face heating up and sending shivers down her spine. Yanking herself out of bed, she ran downstairs. She couldn’t help but grin. 

“Hi Three!!” She spoke quickly, eyes sparkling.

Three smiled, Eight’s excitement was extremely contagious. “Hey Eight-” She blushed and threw her extra jacket at her. Eight caught the jacket, chuckling. She slid her arms into the sleeves and shivered from the sudden warmth.

“So, you ready to go?” Eight opened the door, ready to let her out. 

“Yeah, let’s go” Three smiled and walked out the door, the cold air blowing into her face. 

As they walked down the sidewalk, two kids came running down the concrete walkway, causing them both to jump to one side. Laughing, Eight grabbed Three’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Maybe I should hold on to this so I don't lose you.” She Laughed. It was mostly a joke. Mostly.

Three felt the heat rushing to her face. “Yeah, that’s a good idea-“ She forced herself to gather her thoughts to put together at least one coherent sentence. 

Eight just gave her a comforting smile, squeezing her hand softly. That seemed to quiet Three down while they walked. There were lots more people outside at the moment, and bright lights shone from shop windows. No shop was busy today, and the streets were relatively clear. 

The world was calm, and the calm forced their focus onto whatever emotions they had to decode. Walking hand-in-hand like this...it was incredible. Not a word was spoken, yet it felt like a deep conversation. It was, kinda perfect. Too perfect. The kind of perfect that just felt too good to be true. 

So Three ruined it.

Or, at least she thought she ruined it.

~

Three panicked, speaking ridiculously fast. She struggled to explain what she was feeling, the blush on her face only getting worse with every choppy, incoherent phrase. “I mean, well what I’m trying to say is uh, well, like uh-” She stuttered. After coming out as a lesbian to her (to absolutely nobody’s surprise), Three wanted to tell Eight she liked her. Badly. But she just couldn’t get out a complete sentence.

Eight laughed a bit, leaning on the railing of the stairs that led up to their apartment. This stuttering had lasted throughout the walk. “Hey, hey, it’s fine, I think I know what you wanna say” She blushed, smiling and awkwardly fidgeting with her foot.

“If you know what I wanna say just go ahead and answer- I don’t think I’ll be getting the question out anytime soon” Three chuckled and braced for some form of rejection, preparing for the absolute worse at that.

“Yes, I like you back Three, you don’t have to keep worrying.” Eight looked her in the eye and gave her the half-smile of ‘i don’t know what else to say but it’s fine.’.

Three stopped panicking for a second, only to start again right after. “You mean like, you’re being honest with me? Like, no jokes here completely and totally honest?”

Eight laughed “Yes, I’m being honest here. Gosh, do you need me to prove it or something?

“Uh, Yes!-” 

Eight rolled her eyes and giggled, pressing her lips against Three’s, holding her close. Three, being a tad bit still in shock, forgot how to kiss for a second, but quickly figured out _ oh shit this is real, I’m not dreaming-, _and leaned into her, slowly letting her eyes close. The world was merely a side plot to them. It was, amazing to say the least.

When they parted and decided it would be a much better idea to go inside instead of kissing outside, in public, while also in the cold.

They murmured and giggled, whispering the sweetest, stupidest things to each other. Eight wrapped her and Three up in the big fluffy blanket on the couch, cuddling up against Three. The warmth of her and the blanket was extremely cozy. Her eyes felt heavy, and she muttered a small ‘goodnight’ to Three, curling up more in the blanket.

And then the doorbell rang.

“Oh shit, that’s today-”

Three tenderly moved Eight, and then sat straight up, looking at her phone.

“What’s today?” Eight turned her head in confusion.

“Goddamnit, I forgot- Sorry Eight. Welp, the good news first, you’re finally gonna get to meet my family!”

“That’s supposed to be the good news?-”

Three sighed, realizing there is just about nothing positive about this situation

“For the bad news, my parents exist.”

Eight moved the blanket, getting up off the couch.

“And it had to be right now of all times” She muttered, irritated.

Three sighed,

_ “Well, this is gonna be awkward.”. _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2, "The Art of Awkward Gatherings" WILL BE RELEASING SME POINT IN BETWEEN MID NOVEMBER-EARLY DECEMBER!!! Love y'all!!!!


End file.
